<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Girl by honeykinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065512">Perfect Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykinks/pseuds/honeykinks'>honeykinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Warming, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykinks/pseuds/honeykinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri makes her move. Jaskier succumbs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciri’s age is left undefined, but written with her being of age in mind.</p>
<p>Takes place in an AU where Jaskier has settled in Lettenhove as Viscount, Geralt leaving Ciri with Jaskier for tutelage and comfort as as she grows up, having to leave for The Path months at a time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intrigued, Jaskier hikes up the flimsy fabric of her nightgown and lets Ciri guide his hand between her legs. She’s bare beneath and he gently touches the lips of her cunt. </p>
<p>Warm, wet.</p>
<p>Willing.</p>
<p>A small gasp escapes Ciri, and she pulls him closer in search of his lute-calloused touch. Jaskier means to pull away then, already having taken this too far, but remembers that <em> she </em> came to <em> him</em>. </p>
<p>The feel of her smooth, hairless skin halts any thought of retreating. Instead, his fingers begin to slip back and forth inadvertently, teasing at her feverish core.</p>
<p>“Ahnn, Jas- <em> Daddy</em>,” Ciri pleads, twisting her little hips and pressing herself towards him in her moans.</p>
<p>It’s not the first time Ciri has called him that, but something in Jaskier snaps at her  tone this time. Her desperation and gasps are simply too enticing for him to draw away. The hand bunching her nightgown pulls her closer and Ciri looks up at him, her big, vibrant green eyes watery with pleasure.</p>
<p>She looks debauched. Her lips are bitten red and there’s a fine sheen of sweat at her brow. Jaskier can see her chest heaving heavily, pebbled nipples incessantly peeking through the thin material of her sleeping dress, begging to be pulled and pinched and prodded.</p>
<p>His usually prim darling already looks wrecked though he’s barely touched her. </p>
<p>Jaskier wonders if she played with herself before coming to him, if she worked herself up so desperately that she had no choice but to sneak into his rooms in the middle of the night and beg him to fuck her.</p>
<p>“Daddy, hm?” Jaskier asks with a little smirk. “Is that not, Geralt?”</p>
<p>“Not like this,” she huffs as he smooths his finger across her slit.</p>
<p>“Cheeky thing.”</p>
<p>He can’t resist letting the dress fall and giving her a playful smack on the behind, the fabric doing nothing to cushion the impact. Jaskier delights when she lets out a breathy moan at the sensation rather than the pained gasp he was looking for. Something to explore later.</p>
<p>“Nooo,” Ciri objects as he slides his hand beneath the material to stroke at the reddened skin in apology. “It’s just that… You always… take care of me.”</p>
<p>She bites her lip and Jaskier restrains himself from dipping his head down and tasting her mouth. He wants to play some more, rile her up. So he instead does the next best thing and brings the hand teasing her cunt up to his mouth, sucks off her juices.</p>
<p>The runaway princess trembles at the sight, and it makes the heady taste in Jaskier’s mouth all the more sweet.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” she confides. “When you’d seat me on your lap for stories or braid my hair after a bath. I’d feel your hand on my shoulder, or my neck but…”</p>
<p>“What is it, dear heart?” Jaskier asks, the flare of possessiveness heating his gut as she continues to speak.</p>
<p>“I’ve always imagined you taking me - ripping off my chemise, pushing me down. <em> Taking</em>. I always wanted more.”</p>
<p>Jaskier struggles to hide his glee, thinking of what a profound feelings he’s stirred up in her girlhood. Wonders if the first time she touched herself, guilty in the dead of night and just down the hall from his suite, she thought of him. Part of him laments that he hasn’t been privy to her thoughts. It would have been no hardship to take her before this.</p>
<p>“Rather than take, what shall I give you, Cirilla?” he asks, now kneading her plump ass with both his hands, “now that you’re getting your wish?”</p>
<p>He has a million ideas, a million possibilities buzzing through him in his lust, but he’d like to hear what Cirilla has concocted for herself after all these years of waiting. The <em> Daddy </em> had been a pleasant surprise when it first slipped from her lips. She’d been so bashful then, thanking him for her pretty new dress, and he’s eager to explore whatever other hopes she’s hidden away.</p>
<p>Ciri looks away guiltily, and Jaskier wonders if the girl is even more filthy than he could have ever imagined. She must be to flash her tits at him earlier as he composed - no way had her blouse come untied <em> accidentally</em>.</p>
<p>And now to slip into his chambers in the dead of night, without anything underneath her shift, acting the way she was -</p>
<p>“Just… just <em> more</em>,” Ciri dodges, not looking him in the eye. He’s about to admonish her for lying when she gets up on her tippy toes and presses an inexperienced kiss to his mouth. “I want you to teach me <em> everything.</em>”</p>
<p>Melitele, he was going to pillage this girl.</p>
<p>“Of course, sweet thing,” he laughs, easily forgiving her. “But we must start somewhere. What do you want first?” </p>
<p>His fingertips return to their featherlight dance between her legs whilst his other hand rests on the curve of her ass, petting her soothingly. She only shivers at the contact, goosebumps raising on her skin.</p>
<p>“Tell<em> Daddy </em> what is it you need from him.”</p>
<p>“I… I-“ Ciri gasps in both pleasure and humiliation as she tries to articulate what she was seeking. She’s practically leaking against his hand, and he continues to messily smear her natural lubrication about, completely in awe of her responsiveness.</p>
<p>Ciri trembles, her arousal uncontrollable as Jaskier continues to look at her in fascination, his usually bright eyes now dark and stormy.</p>
<p>“What is it, baby girl?” Jaskier hums, pressing his middle finger deeper, lips parting for his digit easily, Ciri’s body welcoming to his intrusion. “You need to tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>She lets out a high-pitched squeak, a sound he’s never heard from her before, but it’s intoxicating all the same.</p>
<p>“Do you want it your cunny?” Jaskier teases, ignoring her obvious embarrassment. </p>
<p>He slips his index finger beside the other to splay her wide to the open air. He’d love to look at her, see the dripping pink walls before him, but he’s having such fun seeing the flush across her cheeks, the embarrassment etched in her every gasp.</p>
<p>“Or,” he continues, because he can’t resist playing with Cirilla, his sweet virgin princess, “will you let Daddy play with your asshole first?”</p>
<p>He draws his wet fingers away from her cunt to slip between her cheeks and presses in just slightly to the little pucker.</p>
<p>“<em>Daddy</em>,” Ciri keens, hips jerking and seemingly more on board with the idea than he had anticipated. He never realized his surrogate daughter was such a slut.</p>
<p>“Oh? You like that?” Jaskier smirks, face lighting up in pure mischief as Ciri’s eyes roll back once he catches her rim and tugs. He pushes just the tip of his finger in, too dry for anything more abrupt so quickly, and the girl’s knees wobble.</p>
<p>“Is this how you want your first time Cirilla? Clenching around nothing while Daddy stretches you wide and takes you back here?”</p>
<p>“Any - <em> ahhh </em> - any way you want it, Daddy...” Ciri whimpers, but Jaskier knows she’s just being shy.</p>
<p>She’s too wet to be anything more than willing. He wants to shove into her now, see her writhe on his cock through the pain, have her feel the burn of him. He restrains himself instead. He’ll be a gentleman.</p>
<p>At least for tonight.</p>
<p>“I need you to use your words, darling girl,” Jaskier whispers, continuing to shallowly prod her opening.</p>
<p>“I… I-“ Ciri lets out another gasp as he presses in a little deeper and the abrupt sensation seems to give her enough courage to use her words, “<em>need </em> you to fill me up, Jask. Want to drip with your seed. Feel you leaking out of me.”</p>
<p>She looks up at him teary eyed, sincere, and Jaskier’s arousal feels almost painful at this point. </p>
<p>“Such a perfect girl, my sweet Cirilla,” he smiles, kissing her hair and wiggling his finger another inch into her asshole. She’s so hot and tight and he can’t imagine what she’ll feel like when he’s finally got his cock in her.</p>
<p>Ciri’s knees truly buckle then and only the hand Jaskier has on her plush backside keeps her from falling. Even as he brings her closer to him, his finger doesn’t leave her ass, too entranced with the idea of making it his.</p>
<p>“You like having your asshole played with, don’t you? Like a common whore?” he taunts, continuing to shallowly thrust his finger in and out, careful not to go any deeper.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy,” Ciri moans.</p>
<p>To his astonishment Jaskier can see tears falling from her eyes, spilling in conjunction with her pleasure.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good girl, Cirilla.”</p>
<p>Jaskier peppers her face with tiny kisses, tastes the salty tears on his tongue. Plays at sweet despite the fantasies of how to ruin her running through his head.</p>
<p>He traces her hole with his finger before plunging in to the knuckle and Ciri lets out a shrill shriek, music to his ears. As lovely as her cunt is, Jaskier decides then he’ll take her backside for her first time. It will make it memorable - give her a reminder that she was for his use, first and foremost, and the mess he’ll leave behind will be so fun to play with in the morning. </p>
<p>Besides, Jaskier has stamina enough to take her in a multitude of other ways before the sun rises. He briefly thinks about not letting her cum tonight, but even that’s a touch too cruel.</p>
<p>He withdraws his hand, smiling at the whimper Ciri releases at the loss, to grip at the back of her thighs and lifts her up. Ciri instinctively wraps her legs around him, her short nightgown pooling up to her hips. Jaskier can already feel her moisture through his clothes as she grinds against his breeches.</p>
<p>Jaskier thinks he’ll have her like this from now on - no panties, just let her walk about without underthings and skirts for his easy access. Maybe some of those scandalously short, ruffly things he’s seen in whorehouses across Redania.</p>
<p>It was her little game of seduction that got them here, and he’ll take full advantage of the precedent she started.</p>
<p>She’s still so light in his arms as he walks them over to the large bed, Ciri moaning through the spring in his step and each jostle, stiff nipples rubbing up against his chest, cunny leaking on the edge of his chemise.</p>
<p>“So vocal, darling,” Jaskier laughs, low in the firelight. “One day, I’ll put you on my cock and we can take a walk through the estate. Let the servants see how sweet you look clinging to me.”</p>
<p>Ciri moans an objection, even as she holds him tighter.</p>
<p>“What’s that baby? Don’t like the idea?” Jaskier asks, laying her down on the bed.</p>
<p>She looks absolutely debauched as she looks up at him. Her nightgown is still hiked up, giving him a delightful view of her smooth, hairless cunt. The pretty slit glistens with moisture from the light of his fireplace, the candles about the room.</p>
<p>Unable to control himself, Jaskier roughly pushes her knees up to her chest and spreads her wide, every wet fold exposed, bearing herself before him completely.</p>
<p>“Only want you to see me like this, Daddy,” Ciri cries, flushing in embarrassment but not once trying to get away from his grip. He sees the muscles in her ivory pale legs flex as she tries to open herself even wider. Jaskier’s mouth waters at the sight of her.</p>
<p>“Hold yourself open for me,” he commands in a raspy voice, tabling the discussion for now. He so very likes the idea of her clinging to him for modesty, after all. He can imagine the servants lowering their eyes respectfully as they pass, but knowing just what he’s doing to his ward. Jaskier’s not quite willing to let the idea go.</p>
<p>Obedient and sweet, Ciri does as she’s told and holds the back of her knees up and out so she’s still spread wide as he pulls away. Jaskier sits back and just… stares, taking in how her pale hair has escaped her braid and splays about her wildly on the silken sheets, how her little tits beckon to be nibbled. And of course how pretty her pink pussy looks.</p>
<p>She’s so wet, but how tight she must be!</p>
<p>Ciri’s not his first virgin, but Jaskier doubts the others would compare after he’s done wrecking her.</p>
<p>Moments pass, and Ciri can’t help but squirm and whine under the intense scrutiny.</p>
<p>“Daddy, you’re embarrassing me…”</p>
<p>Despite her objections, Jaskier doesn’t look away from the puffy folds of her cunt, her lovely, engorged clit. After a few moments, Ciri begins to gasp and babble and cry under his smile, desperate for him to do something, <em> anything </em> to her other than look.</p>
<p>Jaskier finds he likes the little twitches of her walls, as her body tries to cling to a cock that’s not there. Even if she’s never had any experience with a man, her body knows what she wants, what she’s good for.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong sweetling?” Jaskier asks, playing coy.</p>
<p>He leans over her and brings a hand to the flat of her stomach, slowly running it up to make way to the valley of her small breasts, fabric pooling up as he does so. Ciri’s skin is so, so hot and a quick glance at her face reveals that she’s continuing to sob through the meager contact.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, <em> please, please, please,</em>” she begs, squirming underneath him.</p>
<p>“Patience, darling girl,” he hums, but rewards her desperation with a chaste kiss to each one of her now exposed nipples, the nightdress having hiked up completely in his fondling. Her eyes roll back at the contact.</p>
<p>“Everything about you is so pretty Cirilla,” he remarks. “Your face, your cunny, your asshole, your little tits. And they’re all mine, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy,” she sobs in a thick voice.</p>
<p>“How did I ever get so lucky?”</p>
<p>Jaskier kneads one of her breasts as he speaks, the swell fitting perfectly in his hand. He jostles it to see it bounce and delights in the embarrassed gasp from Ciri even as her eyes continue to pool with tears, blush spreading down her neck.</p>
<p>His index finger drifts to toy with her nipple, pinching and rolling it with his thumb to elicit a sharp hiss from the girl. Jaskier latches his mouth onto the other, swirling his tongue about the tight nub before sucking hard, sounds of his slurping obscene in the quiet of his room.</p>
<p>He reminds himself to be careful as he nibbles at the tip gently, pulling at the skin with the delicate grip of his teeth before releasing it. Her nipple stands erect, apple red and enticingly puffy and swollen. Jaskier’s sure she’ll be sore in the few coming hours, and he’ll be delighted to have her rub them with salve as she tries to alleviate the discomfort.</p>
<p>“More, more. Please, I need more!” Ciri continues to cry, fat tears running down her cheeks, face scrunched up in desperation.</p>
<p>“So gorgeous,” Jaskier hums pleasantly, as if he isn’t similarly affected. He’s hard in his breeches, and each inadvertent press against her splayed cunt is agony. Still, Jaskier continues to take his time, too entranced with her reactions to stop.</p>
<p>He switches his attention to the other neglected nipple, relishing in the salty taste of her sweat as his tongue descends upon the bud, alternating between brutal sucks and gentle flicks of the tongue.</p>
<p>Despite being lost in the sensation, Ciri continues to hold her legs open for Jaskier, nails digging into the tender flesh of her thighs. She thrusts up as best she can while being pinned under his weight, seeking her pleasure against the rough material of his breeches and the swell of his trapped cock.</p>
<p>Each touch of her clit against him is both heaven and hell.</p>
<p>“Getting impatient, are we?” Jaskier asks, pulling his attention away from her tits. His lips glisten with saliva as he looks into her wet eyes.</p>
<p>“Daddy, please,” Ciri sobs, face a complete mess, “I need you inside of me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sits back, impressed that she’s kept the position he asked of her this entire time. She’s shaking and wet and completely lovely.</p>
<p>“Alright then, sweetling,” Jaskier smiles. “You’ve been so good for me tonight.”</p>
<p>Jaskier tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, endeared by the way Ciri closes her eyes and leans into his touch. He gets off the bed and strips off his chemise, his breeches and eventually his small clothes.</p>
<p>Ciri’s mouth opens just a touch as she sees his cock, long and thick and leaking precum. He notices how her tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip, the hard swallow as she continues to stare. There’s a reason Jaskier has left a string of broken hearts across the continent and it seems Ciri is only comprehending the more carnal part of the reason just now.</p>
<p>“There’s time enough for that later, darling,” Jaskier grins, knowing just what’s on her mind. “After I take your ass, how about you keep me warm and then suck me off once I’m ready? I’ll take your cunny after that, if you do a good job.”</p>
<p>Ciri’s eyes widen and it doesn’t escape Jaskier how her breaths get deeper, how she’s literally panting at the thought. Oh, how sweet is his little slut of a ward!</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Ciri says sweetly. Jaskier gives himself a firm stroke, more for her benefit than his.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Now, get that gown off, please.”</p>
<p>Jaskier hears the shift of fabric as Ciri follows his request. He opens the bedside drawer to withdraw a vial of oil before seating himself beside her. Taking his time, Jaskier pats at Ciri’s hip before rearranging her now nude form, sliding a fluffy pillow under her ass so he’ll have better access to her hole in the next coming moments.</p>
<p>“Knees back up. Spread your cheeks for me,” he hums, and Ciri dutifully pulls herself open once more, this time with her hands gripping the meat of her ass to keep her pucker pulled in a taut slit.</p>
<p>Her face is burning and her eyes are shut, but there’s a quiver in her body that signals to Jaskier that she’s fully on board with this play at humiliation.</p>
<p>Giving a nod of approval, Jaskier pulls the stopper from the vial and lets it drop, forgotten, beside the bed. He wants her sloppy and open for him, and by the time he’s done prepping her virgin ass, he’s sure to have used the whole thing. If not, he doesn’t mind splashing the rest onto her titties just to see them glisten.</p>
<p>Jaskier tugs at the rim of Ciri’s asshole and dribbles the oil directly inside, ignoring how the princess jerks at the feel of the cold liquid. When she’s flooded and a thin stream makes its way down her crack and onto the pillow, he stops and begins to message it, finger thrusting in and out in smooth, deep strokes.</p>
<p>Ciri’s moaning in earnest now, and Jaskier leans over to swallow the sounds in a sloppy kiss, tongue plundering the soft flesh. He pushes a second finger in and begins scissoring, feeling Ciri’s hips jerking uncontrollably as he continues to stretch her out. When he pulls away from her mouth to add more oil, her eyes have gone glassy as if she wasn’t completely there.</p>
<p>He’s enamoured by each virginal reaction.</p>
<p>“My little slut,” Jaskier coos. “My perfect dear Cirilla.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Daddy,” Ciri slurs, focus coming back. A little drool from their kiss escapes the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>“And I you, sweetling,” Jaskier answers, punctuating the statement by thrusting a third finger into her ass.</p>
<p>Ciri yelps and Jaskier increases his rhythm as he dribbles the rest of the cold liquid between his fingers to trickle into her. The ensuing squelching is obscene but welcome; he’d like to hear it again with his cum later.</p>
<p>“I think you’re just about ready.”</p>
<p>In truth, Ciri could probably use a little more prep considering his size but Jaskier’s been fucking hard for the last half-hour and he’s tired of waiting.</p>
<p>He straddles her and leans down to give her another kiss, and Ciri breaks her hold on her cheeks to pull him down by the neck. He lets his cock slide through her folds as they kiss and Ciri shudders beneath him.</p>
<p>“Touch yourself for me, darling. Get your hand nice and wet and use it on my cock.”</p>
<p>She does as he’s told, gathering the wetness that’s dripping between her legs and smearing it onto him. He thought she’d play with herself a little more, take advantage of the command, but the girl’s in a hurry to have him in her.</p>
<p>Jaskier grins as Ciri’s hand wraps around his cock, so small and unable to wrap around his girth in its entirety. He sees a little hesitation in her now that she has him in hand, the reality of his size compared to her becoming known.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, Cirilla.”</p>
<p>Jaskier kisses her again to assuage any doubts she might have.</p>
<p>“Now line me up - I can’t wait to be in your ass, darling. You’ll be so tight for me.”</p>
<p>“And… and you’ll cum in me after?” Ciri asks with a little uncertainty, glancing down at his length.</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetling.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Jaskier stifles a laugh. While he may be <em> Daddy</em>, Geralt was still truly her father.</p>
<p>As best as she can from her position, Ciri guides him inside. She misses a few times and groans as he slides down her crack in slippery, harsh strokes, but on the third try Jaskier catches her rim. Her pupils are blown black and the feel of his head being swallowed up by her is divine. She’s so, so hot, and the amount of prep he’s given her doesn’t make her any less tight.</p>
<p>He thrusts in a touch too fast judging from the shriek escaping Ciri’s throat and the nails digging into his arms, but she doesn’t twist away so he continues his onslaught, groaning once she bottoms out. Her walls cling to him like a vice and he’s never felt such pleasure.</p>
<p>Jaskier only allows her a moment before he begins to shallowly pump himself in and out, lost in the feeling of her tight heat.</p>
<p>“Daddy, faster please,” Ciri pleads, and that’s enough to make the last of Jaskier’s reservations disappear.</p>
<p>He begins to thrust harder, pulling her lovely legs up to hook onto his shoulders so she’s folded in half beneath him. Her training with Geralt has made her limber while her adoration of Jaskier makes her easily pliable. Gods, he adores her body.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, you’re tight,” Jaskier huffs, body finding a brutal rhythm.</p>
<p>“For you, Daddy,” Ciri gasps in time with the creak of the bed.</p>
<p>“Touch yourself for me, darling,” Jaskier says, feeling benevolent, “but don’t you dare allow yourself to cum.”</p>
<p>“Mm, yes, sir!”</p>
<p>Ciri eagerly brings a hand between them to play with her clit and she tightens around him even more. She pulls away only moments after, more tears escaping her eyes. She tries again but pulls away fast - she’s been on edge for so long and each touch is almost enough to set her off.</p>
<p>“Not going to play with your little clitty, Ciri?” he mocks as his hips snap forward violently.</p>
<p>The headboard smacks against the wall and he vaguely worries that the servants might come knocking, but he continues to chase the delightful feeling of her sloppy hole around him consequences be damned.</p>
<p>“I can’t, Daddy,” Ciri cries, tears running down her cheeks. She pulls him down by the neck to kiss at him pathetically, trying to distract herself from the empty ache inside of her.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, princess? I thought this is what you wanted,” he grunts, pulling away from her mouth to concentrate on rocking into her. The sorrow on her is delightful.</p>
<p>“It’s not enough,” she sobs.</p>
<p>“Touch your titties then.”</p>
<p>Ciri sniffles but does as she’s told, rolling each red and swollen nipple between her fingers.</p>
<p>“Ooohhh, it hurts,” she complains, still continuing to play with the puffy tips.</p>
<p>“But it feels good, doesn’t it?” Jaskier asks with another deft snap of his hips.</p>
<p>Her squeal is his answer.</p>
<p>Jaskier sneaks down his hand to feel where they’re joined. Slowing his pace, he presses a pinky in beside his cock, fascinated how her body continues to stretch for him, wonders if he gets a toy for her he can squeeze it in alongside him.</p>
<p>“Daddy, daddy,” Ciri babbles at the extra intrusion. “Please, please!”</p>
<p>“What, darling? You need to be specific.” he smiles, hooking the hole with his finger and giving a harsh tug.</p>
<p>“It’s not enough!” Ciri shrieks, twisting her nipples harshly. “Cum inside me, please! Play with my cunny!”</p>
<p>He pulls again, inciting another shrill plea.</p>
<p>“Mercy, Daddy, mercy!”</p>
<p>Jaskier withdraws his finger and turns his head to give a dry kiss to her leg as she descends into nonsensical begging, eyes as red as her nipples as she continues to sob.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good girl.” </p>
<p>He plunges four fingers deep into her sopping cunt as a reward and begins to find his rhythm once more. Ciri’s asshole grips him tight as he fills her pussy, Jaskier still refusing to touch her clit. She releases her tits to grab the tangled sheets beneath her, trying to seek purchase in this sensory onslaught. He’d admonish her, but the jiggle of her breasts upon each thrust is enough to stay his tongue.</p>
<p>It’s a wonder Jaskier hasn’t blown his load yet, but the feeling of Ciri’s slippery snatch only adds to his lust. He continues to speed up, teasing out louder and louder cries from the girl, voice growing hoarse from her nonsensical pleas. The room is warm and loud and wet.</p>
<p>Jaskier brings up the hand that was playing with her cunt up to her mouth to silence her and Ciri’s pretty lips close around them obediently. It’s the look of her that finally does him in: hair a mess, cheeks ruddy, pink mouth stretched obscenely wide around his elegant fingers.</p>
<p>With a cry, he spills inside of her, pumping in and out of her asshole through his orgasm. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth and back into her pussy, giving her a few good plunges and grinding the heel of his hand against her swollen clitty.</p>
<p>It’s but a moment until Jaskier feels her release with a moan that’s more of a scream, her walls tightening around him and milking out the last of his seed.</p>
<p>Her head drops back deep against the pillows, eyes closed serenely, mouth open as her bare chest heaves. He feels himself grow soft inside of her as he tucks his face in the crook of her neck, giving her a moment to catch her breath. </p>
<p>His hand pets at her side sweetly before, unable to help himself, Jaskier tugs at her pretty red nipple meanly to pull her back down to earth.</p>
<p>“Mm!”</p>
<p>He can’t get enough of them.</p>
<p>“Clench down, darling,” he hums, rolling the nub beneath his finger once more. “You wanted my seed, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yesssh, Daddyy...” she groans, blissed out.</p>
<p>“Don’t let it spill then.”</p>
<p>Ciri gives him a wordless nod, and he feels her tighten weakly as he pulls out. A little seed escapes her despite her efforts and Jaskier stops playing with her tit to push it back in. He brings his messy digit up to her still panting mouth, wipes it on her tongue and has her softly suck it clean.</p>
<p>He’ll have a plug made for her, Jaskier decides. A fat one made from crystal so he can see his mess even as she’s kept stuffed. Jaskier gently lets down her legs and leans over to give her a tender kiss on the forehead. He pushes back the hair from her sweaty brow and smiles.</p>
<p>“Feeling good?”</p>
<p>“Perfect, Daddy,” she replies in a thick voice, finally opening her eyes.</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Jaskier lays down beside her and holds open his arm so he can hold her. Ciri looks at him for a moment, considering, before scooting down the bed instead of cuddling up beside him.</p>
<p>Curious, Jaskier watches as she wordlessly settles by his hips and presses the length of her torso against his thigh. She then leans over to take his flaccid cock in hand, still wet from oil and seed.</p>
<p>“You said I could keep you warm until you’re ready again,” she whispers, her breath against the head causing his dick to jerk despite how he’s not quite ready for round two.</p>
<p>“I did,” he smiles, hand coming to rest on her silky hair.</p>
<p>“I’ll do that now,” she announces primly, mouth stretching to take him.</p>
<p>She gags a bit when he first slides down her throat but manages to adjust quickly after a few deep breaths through her nose. Once she’s comfortable with the weight on her tongue, the intrusion deep inside of her, Ciri just holds him like that and begins to drift. The welcoming heat of her mouth around his cock a balm.</p>
<p>Jaskier begins to pet her silky locks as his lust begins to stir up in him once more.</p>
<p>“How did I get so lucky?” he murmurs, feeling Ciri swallow around him as saliva begins pooling in her mouth, tongue messaging him unthinkingly.</p>
<p>Ciri’s eyes are closed again, her breathing serene. She absentmindedly rubs her aching nipples against his thigh as she rests, and Jaskier thinks if he were to die in this moment, he’d be content.</p>
<p>“Perfect, perfect girl.”</p>
<p>They’re going to have so much more fun together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel? I have a few ideas and if there are any requests, feel free to send them my way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>